Terminated
Terminated is the eleventh episode of Ben 10: Shattered Universe. Major Events *Rad Dudesman makes his debut Characters *Ben Tennyson (Both past and present self) *Gwen Tennyson (11-years old) *Malware (Both past and present self) *Azmuth *Rad Dudesman Aliens Used By 11-years old Ben *Feedback *Diamondhead By Albedo *Jury Rigg Plot - The Lovely Duck flies through space - - Ben sits next to Rad Dudesman in the spaceship - Ben: Nice ship you got here. Rad: She has a name. Ben: She? Rad: The Lovely Duck is her name. Ben: Uh...huh.... - The Lovely Duck lands on Galvan Prime Mark II - - Ben and Rad exits the ship - - They both enter Azmuth's lab - Ben: Azmuth! - Silence spreads through the laboratory - Ben: Azmuth, the Omnitrix needs fixing! - Nobody responds - BOOM! Malware suddenly came out of the ceiling and stands in front of Ben and Rad Ben: Malware... - Rad takes out his gun - - Malware generates a laser gun and shoots Rad - - Rad falls - Ben: If I was Humungousaur right now I would've kick your bu- - Malware pushes Ben against the wall - - Malware generates a blade and points it at Ben - Ben: Since when are you so silent? You've always been talkative since 5 years ago... ~ Flashback, 5 years ago ~ '' - Feedback was running on a roof of a building at night - - A helicopter approaches Feedback from behind - - A police officer communicates with Feedback with a loudspeaker - Officer: You've been surrounded! - A SWAT team arrives near Feedback - SWAT Guy: Freeze! Put your hands up in the air! Feedback: If you say so... - Feedback puts his hands up and fires an energy blast to the helicopter above him - - Helicopter crashes through a building nearby - Feedback: Anyone else? SWAT Guy: FIRE! Feedback: Oh boy... - Feedback jumps off the building - - Feedback blasts energy from his plugs and hands (similar during the ''Omniverse episode, Showdown: Part 2) - - Feedback flies away - Feedback: That was close... - Feedback lands on a building nearby - ???: I see that you are in a rush... Feedback: Huh? - ??? was revealed to be Malware - Feedback: You... Malware: I'm here for the Omnitrix. Feedback: Oh yeah? Well get in line. Malware: Give it to me! Feedback: Try and get it from me. - Malware runs towards Feedback - - Feedback quickly puts his plugs on Malware's chest - - Feedback absorbs Malware's energy - Malware: ARGHHH!!! Feedback: That's some good energy, but I'm still hungry for more energy! - Feedback absorbs more energy from Malware - Malware: RRRAAAHHHHH!!! - Malware grabs Feedback's plugs - - Malware begins to merge with Feedback - Feedback: Huh? - Malware takes over Feedback's body - - The Omnitrix goes red - - Feedback's eye begins to glow red - Feedback: Wha....what... are you.... do...doing? - Feedback falls to the ground - Feedback: AAAAAAHHHHH!!! - Malware (in Feedback's body) separated Feedback and Ben - - Ben falls onto the ground - Ben: Wha...what??? Feedware (Malware in Feedback's body): HAHAHAHA! - Red lines start to show up on Feedback's body - Ben: That's new... - Ben tries to transform but the Omnitrix is in recharge mode - Feedware: Let's see what this form can do! Ben: No... Feedware: I shall... arghh... ughh.... - Feedware falls to the ground - Feedware: ARGHHHH!!! - Feedware begins to turn into dust - Feedware: Huh? No... NO! NOOOOOO!!!! - Feedware turns into dust - - The dust turns black and Malware arises from the pile of dust - Malware: ...that form... has been.... terminated... Ben: I don't know what you're blaberring about, Malware. Hey look it's Azmuth! - Ben points at a building behind Malware - Malware: Huh?! - Malware looks behind and finds nothing there - - Ben quickly activates the Omnitrix and tries to turn into Feedback - - Ben gets Diamondhead instead - Diamondhead: Feed....back? - Malware sees Ben as Diamondhead - Malware: Didn't you pay attention to what I said? Your Feedback form has been terminated! Diamondhead: Huh? Malware: I DESTROYED FEEDBACK, YOU FOOL! Diamondhead: You're bluffing! - Diamondhead shapeshifts his right hand into a sword-like shape - Malware: HAHAHA!!! - Diamondhead uses his sword-like arm to cut both of Malware's legs - Malware: ARGHHH!!! - Diamondhead then cuts off Malware's left arm - Malware: Fool... I have to power to regenerate... - Malware grabs Ben's left leg with his only arm - Diamondhead: You're not going to destroy this one too Malware! - Diamondhead shoots diamond shards at Malware's face - Malware: Grrrr... - Malware quickly regenerates his missing body parts and took two steps back - Diamondhead: Had enough? Well I haven't got enough of you! - Diamondhead continues to shoot diamond shards at Malware - - Malware generates a jetpack on his back and flees - - The Omnitrix times out and Ben turns back into human - Ben: No... Feedback can't be gone... please no... - Gwen arrives behind Ben - Gwen: You did a good job on leaving me behind... Ben: No... just no... Gwen: Uhh... Ben: MALWARE!!! ~ Flashback ends ~ Azmuth: That's enough, Malware. - Malware degenerates the blade and lets go of Ben - Ben: Wait... he's working for you now? Azmuth: I have created a device that has the power to control minds. Ben: Somehow I'm not suprised of that... Azmuth: State your business, Tennyson. Ben: The Omnitrix isn't working properly. It keeps showing Ghostfreak on the "Select Your Alien" screen. Azmuth: Interesting... Ben: Me and Mr.Ghostfreak had a really bad past... Azmuth: There is something I want you to do before I fix the Omnitrix. Ben: Uhh...okay... Azmuth: Malware, it's your turn. Tennyson, Give your hands to Malware. - Malware puts Shock Manacles on Ben's wrists - Ben: Huh? What are you trying to do Azmuth? Azmuth: Something I've been waiting to do years ago. - Malware pushes Ben - - Ben falls onto the ground - Ben: Agh! Azmuth: Malware, tell the Mechamorphs to begin their mission. Ben: Mission? What are you up to, Azmuth? Azmuth: You'll see, Tennyson. Rad: Ugh... Ben: DUDESMAN! Rad: Huh? Ben: GET AZMUTH! - Rad sees Azmuth - - Rad runs towards Azmuth and tries to grab him - - Rad fails to grab Azmuth because Azmuth is actually a hologram - Rad: That was a decoy... Ben: Yeah, I have eyes, I can see. Rad:... Ben: Help me get out of this thing! - Rad helps Ben to stand on his feet - Rad: We need the remote for these manacles... Ben: Azmuth, the smartest guy in 5 galaxies... He'd probably set up some traps here... - New scene shows Albedo and Dr. Psychobos in Khyber's ship - Psychobos: Albedo, you would want to see this... Albedo: What is it, doctor? Psychobos: There are spaceships heading to every planet in the Milky Way galaxy... Albedo: What?! Psychobos: One ship is heading towards Earth right now... Albedo: I need to observe this activity, this might be a trap... - The monitor they were watching displayed a message that says "Incoming call" in alien language - Psychobos: An incoming message... from Galvan Prime?! - The message displayed Azmuth sitting on a chair - Azmuth: Greetings, people of the Milky Way galaxy, I, Azmuth, am here for an announcement. - New scene shows Azmuth's message being displayed on every device throughout the universe - Azmuth: Currently, you are under the rule of the so called "Ben 10". Well I am here to say that Ben 10 will no longer be in charge of the galaxy once my troops have landed on each and every planet in the galaxy. As you can see, Ben 10 is no more. I have destroyed him. You will live under my command. You must do what I say or suffer the consequences. Albedo: Tennyson... killed? Psychobos: It looks like our mission is no more... Albedo: I'm not sure, Psychobos. Azmuth can not be trusted. Psychobos: What are you planning to do then? Albedo: Where's Khyber? Psychobos: He went out with his pet. Albedo: Contact him to return here. We might have to go on a trip to Galvan Prime. Psychobos: But we have not completed the repairs for this ship! Albedo: I have generated an idea. But we have to get the space jump feature to work properly. Psychobos: That might take a while. Albedo: Then let us get started. - Albedo transforms into Jury Rigg - Jury Rigg: FIXIN' TIME! Psychobos: Are you sure you are going to fix the engines with this form? Jury Rigg: THERE'S NOTHIN' I CAN'T FIX! Psychobos: Very well then, let us get started. '~ THE END ~' Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Shattered Universe